Forever
by liam-paynes
Summary: "Because ever since she walked into my life, its gotten more adventurous and better. She makes me happy without even trying." Kristoff and Anna stories


**So this is the first time I've written in a little while and I really hope you guys like it.**

**I'm obsessed with Frozen and Anna & Kristoff's relationship so you'll see a bunch of that in here.**

**This takes place near the end of the movie, but bear with me ok. I don't own anything**

* * *

Kristoff watched as Anna and Elsa skated around happily, a smile on both of their faces. He felt Sven nudge his shoulder and Kristoff rustled his fur. Kristoff smiled at his reindeer and put his eyes back on Anna. She tripped and about fell on her face (surprise, surprise) but Elsa had a good grip on her arm. Kristoff laughed as Anna laughed. She was so beautiful. Kristoff thought her smile was breathtaking, and he would do anything to make her happy. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, assuming that he looked totally ridiculous looking at someone like that. But he couldn't help it.

Elsa suddenly came into his view, her icy blue eyes piercing through him. He looked away from her gaze. Elsa looked from Kristoff to Anna and grinned. He acted casual and started gliding around the ice with Sven, running into a few people in the process. Kristoff laughed easily and took a quick glance over to where Elsa was. But she was no where to be seen. He breathed a sigh in relief and thought about him and Anna's kiss. It was perfect.

Anna caught his eye and waved at him. Kristoff's heart skipped a beat as she stumbled her way over to him. Her foot slipped and he caught her before her face could touch the ground. Anna chuckled nervously and put a strand of hair behind her ear. She had her hand on his bicep, his large bicep now that she really looks at it.

"Whatcha looking at?" Kristoff teased. Anna snapped out of it and stood up, brushing her skirt out. "Oh, nothing" she answered.

"I actually came over here to invite you to dinner with me and Elsa tonight. Then after, we'll get you and Sven settled here at the castle" Anna said, her voice bouncing with excitement. Kristoff grinned and nodded. "Sounds great, Anna."

Anna beamed and nearly tackled Kristoff in a big bear hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. She was so tiny and adorable.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Elsa watching them. She looked concerned, but happy that Anna's happy. He gave a soft smile her way and Elsa gave one back.

He knew he had to impress Elsa tonight.

* * *

Elsa contemplated the situation, pacing back and forth in her room. How could she let Anna be with a man that she met a few days ago after what happened with Hans? Could she trust this mountain man?

With every step, Elsa froze the floor beneath her in nervousness. "Calm down, Elsa" she told herself. "Don't freak out."

But then she remembered how she caught this man looking at her sister, so tenderly and lovingly. She could see his eyes soften and his mouth curl into a small smile. She smiled a tight lipped smile at the thought of a man making Anna happy. Elsa knew she deserved it, after all the things that has disappointed her. Elsa then decided that she wasn't too worried about it. Even though Anna hasn't really had the best judgment with boys lately. I guess she would just kind out over dinner.

* * *

"Sven, what should I wear to this thing? My usual clothes? No, too dirty. But I'm not really sure about those castle clothes. I wonder if they'll be comfortable or if they'll be too tight, and that would just be awkward" Kristoff rambled nervously. Sven rolled his reindeer eyes and grunted. Kristoff took a deep breath. "You're right, buddy. I just need to calm down."

Sven sort of nodded and licked Kristoff's face. He laughed at the reindeer and pushed him away playfully. 'Well, I should get going Sven. Wish me luck" Kristoff said. In reply, Sven nudged his leg and grunted happily.

Kristoff put on his outfit for dinner and looked at himself in the mirror. He wore black trousers and a long sleeved white thermal shirt. It was casual, yet he didn't look dirty. Just like Anna said to dress. The outfit fit perfectly, and Kristoff thought he looked pretty good. Kristoff smoothed off the creases in his pants and looked at himself in the body mirror in the room Anna randomly put him in. He adjusted his blonde hair and started making faces. He shot guns with his hands towards the mirror and worked on his talking.

"Hello your highness. No, I mean your majesty? Elsa? Yeah, um lovely dinner we're having. Oh wait she's not cooking it. Come on, Kristoff, be smart" he scolded himself, wiping away the sweat by his forehead. Ew. He needed to calm down.

"Thanks for having me for dinner, ma'am. I've always wanted dinner with the queen. The name's Kristoff by the way, if you didn't know.. I-um my best friend is a reindeer and I was raised by trolls" Kristoff slapped his forehead with his palm. He was bad at conversing when he was nervous. And lucky him, the thought of Elsa disliking him made him nervous. "So, how about the weather? Its nice."

A knock on Kristoff's door made him jump and stop talking to the mirror. He rushed and opened it, finding Anna standing with a smirk on her face.

"Is someone in there?" Anna joked, looking around the room. Kristoff chuckled and pushed Anna playfully. "Haha, very funny."

Anna beamed and poked him on the chest. "You ready for dinner, or did I interrupt something?" Anna joked, stifling a laugh. Kristoff gave her a look and shook his head. "Yeah I'm ready. Just really nervous" he said, combing through his hair with his fingers. She giggled and looked up at him. "Don't be nervous. You look really good."

Kristoff grinned as Anna cleared her throat and started walking, pulling him along. _She thought he looked good_! Kristoff got a boost of confidence. He could do this.

* * *

Kristoff couldn't do this. As soon as he sat down at he table, he could feel Elsa's eyes on him. She seemed to inspect him as he sat down. He was watching Anna trace her finger around the designs on their cups when Elsa cleared her throat.

"So.. we haven't actually formally met. Anna talks a great deal about you" Elsa said, getting a look from Anna. She brushed of Anna's blushed face and continued looking at Kristoff.

"Um.. I'm Kristoffer Bjorgman. I harvest ice. I have a pet reindeer named Sven, he's my best friend" Kristoff answered, jiggling his leg nervously. Anna rested her head on her hand and sighed dreamily at him before her attention snapped to Elsa. Elsa nodded slowly.

"Where did you come from?" she asked him. Kristoff bit the inside of his lip. "I- um.. well.. when I was younger, me and Sven were alone for quite awhile before we found a home from some really nice..." he started, hesitating to finish the sentence. Anna gave him a puzzled look and Elsa had an expectant expression. "Trolls" he finished, watching for her reaction. Elsa looked surprised.

"Interesting.." she said as the food finally arrived. Kristoff froze. He hasn't ever had a real meal to eat in his life. Except for when he was really young, but at least he knows the basics. The waiter sat the bowl of some type of soup in front of him. He watched as Anna took the spoon closest to her and started digging in. He started eating too, and he found the soup to be delicious.

"How do you like it?" Elsa asks delicately. Kristoff swallows his soup quickly. "Its so good! I've never had anything like it!"

Anna giggles at his response and continues eating. Soon after, dinner is over and Elsa stands up. "Kristoff, may I have a word with you" she asks.

"Elsaaaaa, do you have to? You're gunna scare him!" Anna whines. Elsa waves her off. "Don't worry. He'll be fine." Kristoff gulps and follows Elsa into what he guessed was Elsa's room.

"So, Mr. Mountain Man, do you know how much Anna has been put through her whole life?" Elsa starts, shutting the doors. Kristoff stared at her blankly and shrugged. "She's told me some things, I suppose."

"She's been through a lot, Kristoffer" she said roughly, leaning against the window. He nodded and was confused as to why she was saying this.

"The last time Anna had any interest in a boy, he nearly killed her. And me. I just want to protect her" Elsa said, brushing back a few pieces of hair. Kristoff nodded again.

"I want to protect Anna to, your majesty. I care about her a lot" he says. "How do I know you won't hurt her like Hans did" Elsa shot back, the area around her freezing. Kristoff took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "You're just going to have to trust me. I really do care about Anna. And with your permission, I want to ask her to be my significant other, or girlfriend, or whatever you want to call it. I know I'm not a rich prince with top notch manners. I get that. But my heart belongs to her, and I don't know what I would do without her."

Elsa was startled at he mountain man and his ability to talk so much in one breath. "Y-You just met her? How do you know that you care about her that much?"

Kristoff shrugged. "Because ever since she walked into my life, its gotten more adventurous and better. She makes me happy without even trying" he said thoughtfully. Elsa sighed. She knew exactly what she thought of this situation.

"Okay, Kristoffer. If you ever hurt my sister in any way, shape or form I'll freeze you to death" she said, laughing. Kristoff smiled and hugged the queen in front of him. "Oh, thank you Queen Elsa. You won't regret this, I promise."

* * *

**So sorry if this seemed out of character for anyone. This was more in Kristoff's point of mind, but next chapter might be more Anna's. Idk**

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up soon**


End file.
